True Love
by zenonkarr
Summary: Summer must choose between Matt and Slade...
1.

Summer Quinn looked from her lifeguard post into the water. Not many swimmers were out there today since it had rained the night before and the water was cold. She took out her binoculars and looked into the water again when something caught her eyes. She took out her CB caller. "This is Quinn at Post 6, we got a possible body out there, need immediate backup." she said grabbing her can, jumped down post and ran into the water. She saw some of her fellow lifeguards following behind as she dived into the water towards the body. She swam quickly towards the body and flipped him over. CJ Parker swam up next to her. "Come on, let's get him in." she said as they grabbed his arms and swam in. Mitch Buchannon, Matthew Brody, and Stephanie Holden ran towards them. "Lay him down." Mitch said as CJ and Summer did as they were told. 

Summer looked at the guys face, "Oh my god it's Jimmy."

"What?" Matt asked looking. "It is Slade."

"Look what I found." Lt. Holden said bringing up a badly damaged surfboard.

"He must have gotten caught in a riptide." CJ said. "But I didn't see any surfers out there."

"Neither did I." Summer said.

They heard coughing and sputtering as Mitch leaned Slade over and he spit out the water. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so" he said.

"What happened?" CJ asked him.

"I was just out surfing and this major wave came crashing into me." he said looking up and saw a worried, yet familiar face. "Summer?"

"Are you okay, Jimmy?" she asked holding his hand.

Yea, I'm fine." he said squeezing her hand and smiled at her.

Matt frowned as he saw Slade holding his sort-of girlfriends hand. "Well why were you surfing out here in the first place?"

"There's a new surfing competition coming and I wanted to practice." he said glaring at Matt.

"Come on inside." Stephanie said still holding his board. "We'll put out the red flag. "Summer? Matt?"

"We got it." Matt said helping Summer to her feet.

Mitch helped Slade into the office room so he could sit down and take a breather or two. "So you need anything?" he asked.

Slade shook his head. "No it's okay."

Matt looked at Summer when she reached to put the red flag on the last pole. she couldn't reach it. He chuckled and walked over to help her. "Need some help?"

"Why do you ask that?" she asked standing on her tiptoes to reach and still couldn't.

Matt shook his head, took the flag and put it up. "See it helps being taller.

Summer stuck her tongue out at Matt. "Thanks."

"Any time." he said wrapping his arms around her. "So are we still on for our date tonight?"

"Depends on what you had in mind."

"I was thinking dinner and a romantic walk on the beach." he said.

"It defiantly is a hard offer to turn down." she said smiling up at him.

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"You bet." she said as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey..." CJ said. "Oops, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt.

"It's okay." Matt said as he and Summer moved kind of away from each other. "What you need CJ?"

"Oh, I just came to tell you that Mitch is calling a meeting."

"We're coming." Summer said still blushing as the three of them walked to the office.

"Well, good you're all here." Mitch said as CJ, Matt, and Summer walked in. He noticed Matt and Summer were both a little bit red in the cheeks and chuckled softly to himself thinking CJ must have caught them kissing. "Have a seat." he said as they all sat down.

Summer took an empty seat next to Slade and Matt sat on the cushion of the couch so he was next to Summer. "Well, I must advise you all to wear sun block out there, especially Summer and Matt. They look sunburned already."

Summer and Matt looked at the ground as CJ smiled. Slade moved his legs over to give Summer some more room to sit so she wasn't so close to Matt too. By the way she and Matt looked they were blushing instead of being sunburned. 


	2. Roughriders

"We will." Matt said.

"Okay now on to some serious business. Garner heard rumors of some new gang in the area called..."

"The Roughriders." Slade said.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Rumors go around." he said as he shrugged.

"Right well anyways. Keep your eyes peeled okay."

"Mitch, why is this gang so dangerous to keep our eyes peeled for any ways?" CJ asked.

"Well, I don't know that yet CJ." Mitch sighed.

"I do." Stephanie said getting off the phone. "They're a group of motorcycle guys who go around on the beach and pick up girls. Usually to hang out with, but within last years report from Malibu, they've raped one of they're lifeguards."  
"All right. "I'm going to try to get a hold of headquarters to see if we can possibly have some backup lifeguards, preferably male. Summer, I want you and CJ to have a buddy for a while."

"Sure, Mitch." they said in unison.

"All right, well you guys can have the rest of the day off since the storm is brewing in."

They all left the station and went home. "So you still want to go out tonight, cause if you don't I'll understand." Matt said catching up with Summer."

"Matt when will you learn that no biker will keep me away from a date with you." she said smiling.

"Probably when we get to finish a kiss."

"Well, let's see if that can ever work." Summer said as she and Matt moved in for another kiss.

"Hey you two." Slade said hobbling towards them.

"If we run we can lose him, even if we walked really fast." Matt whispered to her.

"Matt." she said playfully hitting him. "Hey Jimmy, you doing better?"

"Yeah, lots. Thanks for saving my life out there, Summer."

"It's my job." she said smiling.

"You're hair looks cuter when it's longer." he said.

"Thanks, I was thinking of getting it cut again, but CJ and Matt won't hear of it."

"Well, neither will I." he said. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, actually..."

"We're going out, as in a date, as in just Summer and me." Matt said putting his arm protectively around Summer.

"Oh, well maybe I'll see you later, okay?" he asked her.

"Sure, later Jimmy."

"Later Summer." he said walking off with his board in hand.

"So it is almost seven." Matt said smiling at Summer.

"Then we shouldn't be late."

Matt and Summer hurried to his bike, hopped on and rode off to dinner and then afterwards back to the beach. "I love the beach at night."

"So do I, especially if I'm with the right person." he said putting his arms around summer.

"True." she said. "Hey Matt."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of CJ?"

"CJ? As in Casey Jean Parker?"

"Yep, that's her."

"Well answer me this first. What do you think of Jimmy Slade?"

Summer turned her head back and looked at him. "That's not a fair question."

"Sure it is, it was as fair as yours." he said kissing her nose.

"See, that's the only thing you get to be able to kiss and not be interrupted."

"Well, maybe I can try for your lips next time." he said as they're lips touched and for once in they're life they actually kissed.

"Well... well... What do we have here?" a guy said smiling.

"Look bud just lose it okay." Matt said.

Summer looked and saw some guys on bikes coming behind the guy. "Matt, it's them." she whispered.

"Yeah it is." he whispered back. "Look, when I give the signal run towards the water and swim out a bit. Try to get around so you can get to Slade's van."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me right now okay. I'll get to my bike and take off towards Garner's." he said.

"Be careful." Summer said taking off her shoes.

"Hey what do you think your doing pretty girl?" the leader asked.

"This." she said tossing her shoes at him making him fall off his bike as she ran towards the water and dived in. Matt took off the opposite direction towards his bike. "After them!"

"But she's in the water." one guy complained.

"I don't care. She's cute and I need a new girl so get her!"

"Right on it Rocky." the second guy said as they dropped they're bikes, took off they're shoes and socks and shirts and helmets.

"Hurry up!"

And soon went into the water. "Man it's cold."

Summer submerged near the Tequila Bay and ran up the beach towards Slade's van. "Jimmy!"

"Summer?" he asked opening the door. "God are you okay? What happened?"

"Matt and I were on the beach and those guys Stephanie was talking about showed up. I took the water and Matt took off on his bike. He said he was heading towards Garner's." she said shivering.

"Here." he said quickly finding a towel and wrapped her up in it. "Come inside."

"But what about Matt?"

"He'll be fine trust me."

Matt rode quickly down the empty streets and saw Garner and Mitch having coffee. "Garner! Mitch!" he said dropping his bike and ran towards them.

"Matt what's wrong?" Garner asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be out with summer?" Mitch asked.

"We were and we were at the beach and those roughriders showed up."

"What? Where's Summer?"

"I sent her into the water. She's probably at Slade's." he said out of breath.

"Okay we'll head to the beach now." Mitch said as they went to Garner's truck. "Matt call Stephanie and tell her we may need backup."

"Right."


	3. Big Trouble

Matt quickly ran to a pay phone. "Come on Stephanie pick up."

"Lieutenant Holden speaking."

"Stephanie it's me Matt."

"Matt, I'm at work. what is it?"

"The Roughriders hit the beach."

"You mean where you and Summer were?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Where's Summer?"

"She dived into the water and went to Slade's."

"Okay look where are you?"

"At some diner. Mitch and Garner are on they're way to Slade's van now."

"Okay, I'm on my way with some backup."

"Right." he said hanging up the phone, hopped on his bike, and rode back to the beach.

"Dang where did that chick go?" one guy asked.

"She swam pretty fast."

"Well, she's a chick, she couldn't have gone that far."

"Unless she swam out farther, dude she could have been a lifeguard."

"Well she was cute as one."

Summer shivered from the cold water and Slade wrapped a towel around her. He peaked outside. "No sign of them yet. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just cold."

Slade moved next to Summer and put his arms around her. "Better?"

"Kind of."

"Look summer I know you probably still hate me after all we've been through and the girls."

"You mean like Courtney?"

"Yes." he said looking at her face. "But listen to me. None of those girls meant nothing to me at all, okay. The only one I ever cared about and ever will care about is you."

"I'll always love you too Jimmy, but Matt and I are..."

"I know." he said rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay Summer. Trust me." he said giving her a hug.

"How sweet. Thought you had a boyfriend?"

Summer and Slade gasped as Rocky showed up at the van along with his gang. "We'll be taking her now."

"I don't think so." Slade said moving in front of Summer.

"Well, I do." Rocky said smiling. "Get him out of there." he said as two guys twice Slade's size grabbed him and threw him out of the car.

"Slade!" Summer yelled as Rocky grabbed her arm.

"Come on beautiful."

"Leave her alone!" Slade said angrily as one guy pushed him to the ground and Slade hit his head on a rock.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're cute and that's what I do." he said chuckling as they took off on they're bikes.

"Slade!" Summer yelled.


	4. The Cliff

"That was Summer." Mitch told Garner as they drove quickly to Slade's van in time to see some guys on bikes ride off with Summer. "Where's Slade?"

"There." Garner said as he grabbed the first aide kit and ran out of the truck. "Slade, man can you hear me?"

Slade moaned softly. "Summer..."

"We'll get her back." Mitch said.

Stephanie had almost all lifeguards looking out for the bikers and yet still didn't see anything. "Stephanie!" She heard and turned. "Summer?!"

She saw a herd of bikers drive past with Summer on one of the bikes. "Crap," she said grabbing her CB. "Mitch, they're heading south on the port."

"That bridge is out." Garner said.

"Let's go." Mitch said putting Slade into the truck with help from Matt and Garner and hurried off to the bridge.

Stephanie radioed all patrolling lifeguards of a warning and keep they're eyes on the beach and near the torn down bridge. "I see them." CJ said. "They're going too fast to so though."

"Stop are you crazy!" Summer gasped.

"Keep quiet."

"But the bridge it out."

"What?"

"The bridge!"

They all looked and saw that she was right, not being able to stop they all went over. Mitch stopped the truck as they ran towards the edge of the bridge. "Summer!" Matt yelled.

Garner grabbed his radio. "I want all immediate backup to the old bridge, including all lifeguards on call."

"Matt what are you doing?" Mitch asked.

"I'm going after her." he said taking off his shirt and dived into the water.

"Jesus, Garner stay here." Mitch said diving in after him.

Summer quickly swam to the surface gasping for breath. "Matt!"

"Summer!" Matt said swimming towards her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." she said coughing. "They're still under."

"As a lifeguard no matter what we still have to rescue them." Mitch said seeing Stephanie coming towards them on a water-ski, CJ driving a Scarab and the others. "Let's go under." he said.

CJ stopped the Scarab and dived into the water followed by the fellow lifeguards and by Stephanie too. In ten minutes time they had managed to get all the bikers onto the two Scarabs and made they're way back to the beach. The bikers were then put into ambulance for lack of oxygen and afterwards arrested. "Hey we seemed to have made the front page of the paper again." CJ said passing it around.

"But who took the picture of me and those bikers going over the bridge?" Summer asked.

"A local reporter was at the beach snapping pictures trying to get some good footage and he was extremely pleased to catch that. He also got a picture of Matt jumped in followed by Mitch." Stephanie said.

Mitch chuckled. "I must say my picture looks better then yours Matt."

"No, I think Summer's does." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Forget it. That is one memory I don't wish to remember nor relive." she said shaking her head.

"Hey, is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

"Slade." Summer said getting up and gave him a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing a couple of bandages won't help." he said smiling returning her hug. "Matt your girlfriend is a very dangerous person."

"I know." he said smiling. "I know."

Summer faced Matt and smiled. "Did you want to finish our date?"

"Thought you would never ask." he said smiling as the two of them walked out of the station hand in hand.

The others just smiled and laughed. "Nothing can separate those two, at this moment." CJ said.


	5. The Cliff

"That was Summer." Mitch told Garner as they drove quickly to Slade's van in time to see some guys on bikes ride off with Summer. "Where's Slade?"

"There." Garner said as he grabbed the first aide kit and ran out of the truck. "Slade, man can you hear me?"

Slade moaned softly. "Summer..."

"We'll get her back." Mitch said.

Stephanie had almost all lifeguards looking out for the bikers and yet still didn't see anything. "Stephanie!" She heard and turned. "Summer?!"

She saw a herd of bikers drive past with Summer on one of the bikes. "Crap," she said grabbing her CB. "Mitch, they're heading south on the port."

"That bridge is out." Garner said.

"Let's go." Mitch said putting Slade into the truck with help from Matt and Garner and hurried off to the bridge.

Stephanie radioed all patrolling lifeguards of a warning and keep they're eyes on the beach and near the torn down bridge. "I see them." CJ said. "They're going too fast to so though."

"Stop are you crazy!" Summer gasped.

"Keep quiet."

"But the bridge it out."

"What?"

"The bridge!"

They all looked and saw that she was right, not being able to stop they all went over. Mitch stopped the truck as they ran towards the edge of the bridge. "Summer!" Matt yelled.

Garner grabbed his radio. "I want all immediate backup to the old bridge, including all lifeguards on call."

"Matt what are you doing?" Mitch asked.

"I'm going after her." he said taking off his shirt and dived into the water.

"Jesus, Garner stay here." Mitch said diving in after him.

Summer quickly swam to the surface gasping for breath. "Matt!"

"Summer!" Matt said swimming towards her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." she said coughing. "They're still under."

"As a lifeguard no matter what we still have to rescue them." Mitch said seeing Stephanie coming towards them on a water-ski, CJ driving a Scarab and the others. "Let's go under." he said.

CJ stopped the Scarab and dived into the water followed by the fellow lifeguards and by Stephanie too. In ten minutes time they had managed to get all the bikers onto the two Scarabs and made they're way back to the beach. The bikers were then put into ambulance for lack of oxygen and afterwards arrested. "Hey we seemed to have made the front page of the paper again." CJ said passing it around.

"But who took the picture of me and those bikers going over the bridge?" Summer asked.

"A local reporter was at the beach snapping pictures trying to get some good footage and he was extremely pleased to catch that. He also got a picture of Matt jumped in followed by Mitch." Stephanie said.

Mitch chuckled. "I must say my picture looks better then yours Matt."

"No, I think Summer's does." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Forget it. That is one memory I don't wish to remember nor relive." she said shaking her head.

"Hey, is this a private party or can anyone join in?"

"Slade." Summer said getting up and gave him a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing a couple of bandages won't help." he said smiling returning her hug. "Matt your girlfriend is a very dangerous person."

"I know." he said smiling. "I know."

Summer faced Matt and smiled. "Did you want to finish our date?"

"Thought you would never ask." he said smiling as the two of them walked out of the station hand in hand.

The others just smiled and laughed. "Nothing can separate those two, at this moment." CJ said.


End file.
